Hjuki and Bil
Hjuki and Bil are a pair of WHT Scout Freaks created by Jillian189. They are the adopted children of Mani, a lunar demigod. Hjuki's theme is Mr. Unsmilely from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Bil's theme is the instrumental version of Field of Innocence by Evanescence. Their battle theme is Mirror Match from Steven Universe. Biography Originally born in Harvest(koth_harvest_final), Hjuki and Bil lived in the Coldfront region (cp_coldfront). They were adopted by a ragtag Freak/human camp located there after the twins were abandoned by their parents for their telepathic link. One day, the camp found a WHT Medic collapsed from starvation. They rescued the Medic and nourished him back to health. Hjuki and Bil tried to help, too, but due to a blizzard they only managed to get a meager share of food. Ashamed, they decided their flesh was a more filling meal and prepared to commit suicide together. But the WHT Medic stopped them and revealed himself as the demigod Mani. As a reward for their selflessness, Mani "blessed" Hjuki and Bil with the power of the Moon, and adopted them as his children. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Mani's twin brother Sol, who was so enraged by this that he chased after Mani with the intent to punish. Fearing Sol would harm Hjuki and Bil, Mani fled, taking the twins with him. This resulted in a vicious cycle of night and day as the Moon fled from the Sun. However, after Sol and Mani fought with Gaia, Sol realized that his anger was causing his brother pain, so he stopped pursuing Mani and slowly grew to accept the twins, more or less. Though Hjuki and Bil are on more amicable terms with Sol now, the road to forgiveness is a long one, as they still hate the Sun demigod for trying to hurt Mani. Appearance Like Mani, Hjuki and Bil's outfits are colored completely white to show their connections to the Moon. Hjuki wears a Cool Cat Cardigan with the Hero's Tail (before his transformation, an El Jefe hat). His sister Bil wears the Delinquent's Down Vest with the Troublemaker's Tossle Cap, and has dark gray gloves. Personality and Behavior Hjuki Hjuki is the older of the twins by two minutes. Serious-minded and calm, he has established himself as the leader of the pair. Hjuki is very protective of his younger twin sister Bil and will do everything in his power to protect and provide for her. Anyone who so even slights her will bring down the wrath of the male Scout on themselves. He is deeply wary of adults, though he has warmed up significantly to Mani as a father. Bil Bil is the younger of the twins. She is a happy-go-lucky Scout who has a mischievous streak and loves playing pranks. She has a short attention span and tends to be easily distracted. In contrast to her brother, Bil is nicer and more open-minded, but is nevertheless distrustful towards adults. She never really grew up mentally after being abandoned by their parents and because of this, she is heavily dependent on Hjuki. --- Both Scouts, as a whole, are extremely close and due to their telepathic bond, they absolutely hate being separated. Despite their wariness towards adults, they secretly and desperately want someone to love and care for them. Powers and Abilities * Lunakinesis -- Like their adoptive father Mani, they have the ability to manipulate lunar energy as they see fit. Their strength and power depend on the current phase of the moon. ** Lunar blasts -- Hjuki and Bil can weaponize lunar energy and fire them in the form of offensive streams. Combined, they can either cause severe burns or knock people out, depending on the Moon's current phase. ** Lunar barriers -- Hjuki and Bil can form protective force-fields out of lunar energy. During the waning and waxing phases, they tend to only allow self-protection, but on the full moon can be combined to cover a whole area. * Spiritual awareness -- Like Mani, the twins can see spirits and other supernatural beings. Unlike Mani, however, there supernatural senses are quite blunt and they can only see fuzzy, white-colored shapes that vaguely resemble human figures. * Twin telepathy -- Due to being twins, Hjuki and Bil are bound by a psychic link that allows them to communicate with each other mentally. ** Synchronization -- After being empowered by Mani, they gained the ability to merge their minds together for a certain amount of time so they can attack as one being. * Solar sensitivity -- Hjuki and Bil can sense the presence of anything associated with Mani's brother, Sol. They will both start to sweat when nearby, but will feel as if they are being cooked alive when right next to anything touched by Sol. Faults and Weaknesses * Hjuki and Bil's psychic link leaves them open to psychic assaults; if one is affected, the other will experience excruciating mental pain. ** If they are attacked while synchronized, the pain is increased as they are mentally one being, so they are being attacked as one person. * Like Mani, Hjuki and Bil's lunar-based powers depend on the phases of the Moon. They are both incredibly weak during the waxing and waning phases, but can hold their own during the full phase. * Being Scouts, both Hjuki and Bil are lacking in physical strength even while fighting together. This often forces them to rely on hit-and-run tactics. * Despite being empowered by the Moon, both Hjuki and Bil are still human, so they can still die or be injured to the point of being permanently crippled. * Hjuki is extremely protective of Bil; if she is hurt, he'll drop whatever he's doing to help her, ignoring potential threats. * Bil's short attention span can become a disadvantage, as smart and cunning Freaks can take advantage of her distraction and injure/kill her. Trivia * Hjuki and Bil are named after a brother and sister pair of the same name in Norse mythology. In Prose Edda, they were taken from Earth by the moon god Mani, and they have followed him through the heavens ever since. They are often depicted as personifications of the moon's waxing and waning phases. * The story of Hjuki and Bil was mostly inspired by the legend of the moon rabbit. In East Asian mythology, a rabbit was visited by an old man asking for some food. The rabbit only knew how to gather grass, so it chose to give its life to feed the old man by jumping into a fire. The old man, who is a god in disguise, saved the rabbit and rewarded its selflessness by drawing its likeliness on the moon for everyone to remember. * Hjuki and Bil were originally immortal demigods, having had been blessed by the Moon, but they were later rewritten as empowered Freaks instead. * The parents of Hjuki and Bil are a BLU Scout's mother and a beta-style RED Spy. Category:Concepts made by Jillian189 Category:Scouts Category:WHT Team Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs